Traditions Destiel
by ale1dulce
Summary: First chapter in "Free to be you and me". Dean had promised that Cas wouldnt die virgin, a kiss coul be enough to comply the promess Destiel! Slash. Fluffy
1. Free to be you and me

**Disclaimer…. I Own nothing :(**

Dean and Castiel had returned just a few minutes ago from the pathetic and failed attempt to get Cas laid, and Cas being ... well being Cas, he did not understand why it was so important for Dean. Of course, very few people really understand why it was important to Dean. Very few people understood Dean.

The angel had returned to his chair and Dean sat on the floor of the dirty hut. Dean was watching and laughing at Cas from time to time; surely it would be a long time to finish it, but Cas not seem to mind it, at least until Dean asked another awkward question a few seconds after finally finishing from laughing.

-So… Cas, if you do not mind to tell me... How far this girl, Chastity and you…?

Castiel looked up and watched Dean deeply for several seconds -Why do you mind, Dean?

-What? – The Hunter asked, slightly worried about had pissed Cas, but in the case of Angel was hard to know what he thought with that neutral expression he always had.

Cas looked even deeper, and after thinking about what he would say for a second or two, he finally said: - About me having sexual relations with a female tonight.

Dean wasn't expecting that question, but he finally replied with he supposed was the truth. - Okay, Cas, let's see, is something like a tradition, as is supposed to be your last night on earth, you have sex, you kiss the person you like or you do something stupid like revealing your feelings. Understand?

-I understand it - the angel whispered softly and then he looked back at the human he considered as his protege - Chastity and I did not ... she did not do much she just took off my tie and started kissing my neck.

-Wait, - he interrupted the hunter - She didn't kiss you?

-No.

The hunter sighed, frustrated and looking at the ceiling. – I can't even get you a good make-out session; at least tell me that you had kissed anyone before, so I can die in peace, please.

When the angel Dean didn't respond the hunter looked at him like if the angel were from another planet, it was not possible, he thought. Cas never having sex wasn't so bad, but never kissed someone … Dean definitely had to do something to fix that.

Castiel looked uncomfortable, even more than when he had confessed that he was a virgin.

-You never tried..? I mean you never tried to kiss anyone, even an angel you knew?

Cas stared at him again - I consider them all my brothers and sisters, I would never try, and I am a spiritual being, before wearing Jimmy's body it would have been impossible since my true form is not physical. And I have been busy to worry about those ... sensations that could provide to me use for using a vessel.

Dean was confused, he had thought it was a good idea, to take Cas to the brothel, but after what he had said, Cas didn't sound like he wanted to. He was not even sure that Cas would like to lose her virginity.

-Do you know? – Cas asked rhetorically after a few uncomfortable minutes - I was meant to watch for the earth, unlike Anna I never wanted to go down to meet the ... emotions that you feel, but there was a time where I really was curious how would feel kissing.

Dean was more confused, but he decided to ask one last time – So.., would you like to kiss someone?

-Yes.

Dean smiled, that would be easy, they still had a few hours before the sunrise, they could go to a bar, and surely some girl would find attractive Cas, and the whole situation would be over, and Dean won't feel so guilty about not being able to comply his promise of getting Cas laid.

But before he could say anything to Cas, the angel interrupted him: 'No, Dean; I appreciate your effort, but even that I would like to try to kiss someone, I do not want to kiss someone that I just met.

Surprisingly Dean understood, even his first kiss was with someone he knew and cared about him. Cas also deserved a special kiss, a meaningful one, Dean could get it, if he had more time to find a girl for Cas...

A discovery came quickly to his brain and Dean and tried hard to take it away from his mind, but it was too late, he couldn't remove it. He said it would be impossible because he was Cas friend, just friends, but ...

-Cas ... When you say that you want to kiss someone you refer to a woman, or ... undefined gender?

Cas tilted his head to one side in his typical gesture. Dean's heart stopped beating for a second and then it did twice as fast, He didn't know what answer to expect. The two seconds Cas took to answer, seemed eternal Dean - I really have no clear preference, but I have developed an emotional attachment to a human who was in my charge.

The words hung between them, with the only word that Castiel had not said.

"You"

If Dean was honest with himself (that never would be), He would say that he already knew it, and it really did not bother him, it gave him a warm feeling, possibly something that he had never felt before.

He was straight, he reminded himself; but that thought didn't help, but Cas wanted it, Cas had left everything for Dean and that was probably his last night of his life. The angel deserved it.

A groan of resignation stemmed from his lips. I would.

-Would ... would you like to try it ... with me? – The hunter asked, hoping for a negative answer.

Cas was surprised, but he didn't reject the idea, so less than two minutes later, they were sitting on the floor of the cabin, facing each other. Dean knew he had to start the kiss, lead Cas, and then let him do what he felt right, but the truth was that Dean felt truly terrified, as if it would be his first kiss and not Castiel's, so when Cas opened his mouth to say something Dean couldn't handle it anymore and finally kissed him.

Cas's lips were dry and slightly tense by the surprise, also Dean, but he had promised a memorable night for Cas, so if he couldn't give him sex, he at least could give him a good make-out session. To Dean was strange to kiss another man, the angles of the jaw were sharper and had a slight beard in it, but it definitely wasn't something unpleasant for Dean, just new, and even more because that kiss won't be more than a first kiss.

Cas began to answer timidly to Dean, slowly, losing the tension that always seemed to accompany him when Dean took him gently by the neck and chin to bring him closer with a delicate touch. The kiss was slow and wet, a little sloppy, but it was definitely something that Cas wouldn't regret.

They were small and soft caresses that Cas gave to Dean's lips, and careful and experienced caresses from Dean´s side. The angel's hands took the hunter´s shoulders doubtfully, leaning them closer; Dean took that as an invitation and he deepened the kiss at the first opportunity he had. His tongue met with Cas's and stroked it carefully, afraid to scared him, which Castiel was grateful because before it surprised him.

Gradually Cas become more actively involved in the kiss, to the point that Dean need to breathe.

There was a light glimmer in the eyes of Castiel, that Dean was afraid to see, he couldn't afford Cas having feelings for him, but he didn't want to lose him neither. "Cas is my friend" He said to himself

-Thank you – Cas said to Dean, shyly.

Dean smiled slightly, turning to look at him –you're welcome, man, we were just keeping the tradition alive.

 **I speak Spanish, so you know….. I'm so sorry for any mistake**

 **This is my fist Destiel fic, so please don't be rude, and if you like it, write a review… please, Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and Destiel will be canon, bitches!**


	2. The end

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural (or Destiel would be canon and Gabriel would be alive)

Traditions. Destiel

The end 5.04

The Future Dean had told to Dean that everyone will leave the camp in a few hours to defeat Lucifer using the Colt, he had explained the plan and disappeared a few minutes ago. He also left Chuck "in charge" of him because his future-self had some really important stuffs to do, or so he said, and Dean knew he was lying. He didn't trust him (He really knew himself) and he wanted to find out what was going on.

It didn't take too long to distract Chuck and knock him out; he had to know what was happening. The only clue he had was Cas, so he chose to go to his cabin and ask to the former angel for his location; he didn't bother knocking. He regretted that decision a few seconds later.

Cas wasn't alone, and he wasn't with a woman, or women, Cas was with the future Dean; both too busy to notice the presence of Dean. Of all the things that Dean thought his future-self could be doing, he never came up with that. It was just crazy.

The former angel and the former hunter were totally focused in each other; both half naked and in such an intense and deep (and slightly wild) kiss. That surprised Dean a lot. Dean hadn't given too much importance to the kiss he had shared with Cas a few days before, he had said it was just a promise, it was not something he really would have liked or something he would like to repeat, He was straight and that was all, but apparently the future Dean wasn't in agreement, or at least it looked like that for the way that the future Dean was growling Cas name. It was time to intervene; it wasn't a comfortable thing to see.

-What The hell is going on here?! - He asked slightly shocked and ... surprising the couple? He honestly doesn't knew if he wanted to find out what was happening between them.

The future Dean froze in his place, which was on top of a half-naked Cas and he slowly looked up at his old self, while Cas just smiling in that strange way he used to do since he wasn't an angel.

-Don't lie to me - asked Dean.

The future of Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor, without wanting to look at Cas of his past-self, apparently still he had feelings.

-The Promise I made so many years ago ... the promise we made to Cas - He clarified; he looked almost ashamed - I comply it a few months after losing Sam and Bobby, Cas was all that reminded me home and unlike the chicks he didn't expect a relationship or a connection with me. And before you ask, I do not know if I'm straight and frankly I don't care about that crap. Nothing matters to me now.

Dean understood, and he was angry. - Son of a bitch, are you using Cas just like a piece of meat? And the other chicks, like Risa what are for? Do you get bored of Cas and you go with them? It's your fault, right? Cas is a fucking junkie and a Hippie for you, right?

One thing was a one night stand, he always did it, but Cas was his friend he would never do that to a friend, when he had kissed Cas he did it done carefully, trying to give him what he wanted, making him felt special, but his future- self treated him like crap and had driven Cas to that awful word. He regretted betrayed (or his future-self) Cas, someone who had left his family, his power and all that he knew, for him. Someone who could be the first true best friend he ever had in his life.

He had to leave there, but before that, he stopped and looked at Cas, who hadn't said anything.

-Cas ... Im truly sorry of the things that son of a bitch did to you, even if I can't stop the apocalypse I will never do that to you.

...

Dean didn't tell everything to Cas, he didn't tell the whole story, the things he saw on his little trip to the future. He only knew, that he will never hurt Cas in that awful way, not even how damage or broken Dean may be.

 **Hiii, sorry that chapter was a little angs and the future Dean being a total dick with Cas, but i was looking for episodes and I remembered this episode and I knew that I had to write it, and well Dean changed a lot in those years after Sam saying yes to the devil, and all this crap, but hey!, I felt that if he had some kind of relationship with Cas in the future, would be like this (sorry, im insane)**

 **Mmmmm I want to say there im sorry if I made someone suffer, leave me a review if you liked it, and so sorry for the grammar and all these stuffs, im trying to being better in my English, anyway ... kisses**

 **Happy 2016, and I hope a canon Destiel this year….**


End file.
